Super Junior Family part 2
by Kang Hyera
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah seorang anak perempuan yang menurut kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan itu? Dan bagaimana nasib sang magnae? cekidot dah


Cast :

~ Kim Hyera

~ Kim Ryeowook

~ Kim Yesung

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Eunhyuk

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Kim Heechul

~ Shin Donghae

~ Park Leeteuk

_~ HyeRa love Super Junior~_

"Minnie eomma!" teriakku sampai – sampai semua oppadeul kumpul diruang tengah.

"Ya! kenapa panggil Minnie hyung sih.." katanya kesal. Hahaha~ kalau aku sudah panggil Minnie eomma, pasti dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Nae. Waeyo Hyera?" tanya Minnie eomma dengan wajah cutenya *kkkyyyaaa…. imut banget #pelukcium *

"Eomma Kuyu oppa jahat pada Hyera. Dia ngejek aku." kataku dengan nada diimut-imutin. *author ditendang*

"Kyu~ ikut aku ke kamar" ajak Minnie eomma pada Kyu oppa.

hahaha~~~ aku yakin Minnie eomma mau marahin Kyu oppa. OMO! Liat wajah Kyu oppa udah melas gitu. hahaha~~~ MAMPUS KAU CHO KYUHYUN! *evil laugh*

_~ HyeRa love Super Junior~_

"Hyung~~" kata KyuHyun manja ketika sampai di kamar mereka.

"Kyu, bisa gak sih kamu jaga sikapmu sama Hyera?" kata SungMin.

"Ani. Dia duluan yang iseng hyung~~ dia terlalu dimanjain sama Wookie hyung dan Yesung hyung. Aku tak suka"

"Tapi Hyera kan kesayangan Wookie dan Yesung hyung. Lagi pula dia gak manja manja banget kok."

"MWO…?! ENGGAK MANJA MANJA BANGET? That's wrong hyung!"

~~ Flashback ~~

"Eomma aku mau makan" kata Hyera manja kepada Ryeowook.

"Anak eomma mau makan apa?" jawab Wookie lembut.

"Kimchi!"

"Ne algeseyo. eomma masak dulu"

"Cih~~" ejek KyuHyun dipojokan dorm sambil memegang benda laknat yang menurut Sungmin hyung perlu dibinasakan.

"Waeyo oppa?" kata Hyera sambil mendekati Kyu.

"Tadi aku habis melihat pemandangan gak enak. "

"Dimana?" jawab Hyera polos.

"Tadi dia lagi bicara sama Wookie hyung. trus minta masakin Kimchi. manja manja gitu lagi. Jijik gw…" sahut KyuHyun dengan nada sadisnya.

"Kyuhyun~" kata Hyera. beginilah dia. Kalau lagi kesel, dia kan memanggil semua orang hanya dengan nama saja. tak peduli itu siapa. Semua orang yang pastinya.

"Ya! kau memanggilku tanpa ada 'oppa' gak sopan"

"PABOYA!" Teriak HyeRa.

"Hyera ada apa teriak teriak?" tanya Wookie yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa kimchi pesanan Hyera. Tidak lupa dengan celemk yang masih setia di badannya.

"Eomma Kyuhyun jahat. Masa aku dibilang manja. Trus dia bilang jijik. Kan suka suka Hyera mau manja apa enggak, masa dia yang sewot sih eomma!" adu Hyera.

"KyuHyun kamu jangan begitu padanya. Dia disini untuk dijaga Kyu bukan untuk diejek. Jadi mohon jaga dia baik baik. Kalau tidak, kau tak akan dapat jatah makan, maen game, dan 'jatah' sama Sungmin hyung" Kata Wookie yang menurut author itu sangat menyakitkan.

~~ Flashback End ~~

"Apa menurut hyung itu gak kejam? menurutku sangat kejam tau" keluh KyuHyun pada Sungmin.

"Hhhmm….. menurutku itu bagus. Aku sangat setuju malah."

"Hyung! nih ada lagi….."

~~ Flashback ~~

Di suatu ketika KyuHyun dan DongHae sedang tak ada jadwal broadcast. Jadi Donghae oppa lebih memilih tidur. Tidak dengan sang evil magnae. Dia lebih memilih bersama selingkuhannya (baca : PSP) di pojokan dorm. *demem amat sama pojokan dorm*

"Aish!" teriak Kyu kencang sehingga mengagetkan HyeRa yang sedang nonton Hello Baby SHInee *anggap aja lagi siaran HB*

"Waeyo oppa?" tanya HyeRa.

"AKU KALAH!"

"hahaha~~~"

"Ketawa lu! udah ah aku mau mandi aja" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tiba tiba saja Hyera melihat selingkuhan Kyu oppa sedang nganggur di atas sofa. Dan dengan tampang polos, dia mulai memainkan game yang dimainkan Kyu oppa tadi. Dan~~~~~ tertera di layar PSP tersebut tulisan besar "GAME OVER. KAMU HARUS MENGULANG DARI STAGE 1 LAGI"

"Mampus dah! tadi kan udah stage 55. harus ngulang dari stage 1 lagi? gawat nih…" kata HyeRa pelan dan gugup.

"Kabur ah~" lalu HyeRa segera beranjak pergi lalu menyusul Wookie untuk minta pertolongan.

"Lho? tuh bocah mana?" tanya KyuHyun.

"MM…WOO RRA GGOO?! IGE MWOYA?! KIM HYERA!"

~~ Flashback End ~~

"Hyera pintar ya" kata Sungmin gembira

"apanya yang pintar? dia udah menghancurkan hidupku!" teriak KyuHyun.

"Bagus dong. Akhirnya dendamku terbaas melalui HyeRa. Aku benci kamu selalu bareng 'selingkuhan' mu terus dan aku terabaikan." jawab Sungmin pelan. hampir menangis.

"Tapi hyung tanpa ' kekasih' ku aku tak bisa hidup!"

"Jadi kamu pilih 'kekasih' mu itu dari pada aku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada meninggi.

"Ne…." jawab Kyu santai

3 menit kemudian~~~~~~~~~`

BBLLLAAMMMM…!

"Ehh? OMG gw salah ngomong. Hyung!"

Secepat mungkin Kyu langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Chagi~~" kata Kyu lemah sambil membuka pintu kamar yang didepan pintu itu terdapat tulisan 'KyuMin's Room. Dilarang masuk bagi yang tidak berkepentingan. Silakan keluar bagi yang merasa kepanasan disini' *Kyu oppa kan raja ibllis. Jadi suasana ketika didekatnya akan serasa di neraka* #dibakar Sparkyu

"GO OUT!" Bentak Minnie sambil menutup muka dengan bantal.

"hyung~ mianhe. Aku memang bodoh"

"Cih... kau minta maaf pun hanya berlaku (?) sesaat saja, seterusnya pasti akan sama" jawab Minnie sinis. Lebih sinis dari pada mama author -.-v

"Yakso! Kyu gak bakal ngulangi lagi. Kalo Kyu nakal, Minnie hukum Kyu aja" jawab Kyu mantap namun di dalam hatinya dia menyesal. Waeyo? Karena jika Minnie ada maunya, pasti itu hal-hal yang aneh dan itu membuat Kyu kewalahan. Tapi apa daya tupai tidak berani dekat dengan Kyu (?), Kyu harus melakukannya demi sang Bunny Minnie Cute sedunia yang mengalahkan Udin sedunia.

"Geurae? Kau serius?" tanya Minnie untuk meyakinkan sang magnae.

"Eeerrr... Ne. I will do it if you want"

"Good! Sekarang aku mau putus!" kata Minnie gembira dan dengan tampang watadonya yang dibumbui tingkah aegyonya.

"MWWWOOO...! Chagi apa kau serius?" tanya Kyu lemah.

"Ne! Tentu saja. Aku capek pasangan dengan kamu terus. Lebih baik aku sama Hyera deh~ Dia pengertian, baik, lucu, energik. Gak kaya kamu kalo udah sama 'selingkuhan'mu, aku terabaikan. Kalo Hyera, dia masih mau ngobrol tuh walau dia maen game. Makanya Wookie dan Yesung hyung cinta sama dia" jelas Minnie panjang lebar.

"Jadi hyung lebih milih Hyera daripada aku?" kata Kyu dengan nada tinggi.

"Yah~~ untuk saat ini aku suka sama Hyera. Udah ah aku males ngomong sama kamu. Aku mau main dengan Hyera"

- Blam-

"Minnie hyung lebih sayang Hyera lucifer?! AAARRRGGHHHHHH... Dia udah ngambil harta berharga ku!"

—-

TBC

hahaha~~~~~

gimana giman?

makin hancur kah ini FF?

udah lama banget banget bangetan ini FF gak dilanjut. Sekarang mau lanjut asap nih ^^

REVIEW lagi ya ^-^


End file.
